Just Trust Me
by alltimeblow
Summary: Jack Barakat fanfic. In the story All Time Low doesn't exist, but Alex makes a few appearances. After a traumatic experience, Samantha Jones is left timid, afraid and unable to trust anyone. Until Jack Barakat, a new boy in her school comes along.
1. Chapter 1

_"Yeah but if I'm late home AGAIN mum will never let me come back here!"_

_"But it's only 8pm! You said you had to be home by 9!"_

_My friend Zara looked at the clock on the wall of her bedroom. I sighed, exasperated._

_"Yes, but it takes twenty minutes for me to get home - thirty if I walk slow, which I will be doing. Plus, it's getting dark anyway."_

I fiddled with my pencils, waiting for my name to be called on the class roll.

"Shaun Davis?"

"Here!" he said, too loud. It made me jump, earning weird gazes from my classmates.

_"Ugh, fine. I hate you," Zara said playfully as we headed for the front door. "You want a lift?"_

_"Nah, I could use the exercise," I replied, putting a hand on my stomach. Zara scoffed. "You and me both, sister."_

"Samantha Jones?"

"Here..." I said.

"Samantha Jones..?" The teacher hadn't heard me.

"I'm here, sorry," I repeated, putting a hand up.

"Please speak up next time," he said, rolling his eyes.

_Nothing out of the ordinary, but I guess that's how it usually starts, right? Taking my usual route home, no funny business. Minding myself, wrapping my winter coat tighter around my cold body. I stopped to tie my shoelace on my converse boots. That's the only out-of-the-ordinary thing I did. ME. Who's to say someone else didn't..?_

"Right class! We've got a new student in our class. Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself," the teacher announced. I didn't look up from my hands. I heard shuffling from the front of the class. A boy cleared his throat.

"Umm, hi, I'm Jack. Jack Barakat." I lifted my eyes and inch to get an idea of what he looked like. I liked his shirt, and smiled. "Jack To The Future" it said. He was tall, most of his height added by his black, spiked hair. He was also wearing skinny jeans and sneakers. I guess he was kind of cute. I'm also guessing every other girl in the class thought that too. They were giggling amongst themselves and staring at him. They made Jack blush. Poor kid.

Just then, his eyes met mine - the only girl in the class who wasn't making googly eyes at him. I looked away as quickly as I could. I wasn't the only one who noticed him looking at me.

_I heard them, which is what pisses me off. I actually HEARD them. I didn't think anything of it. A stray cat? Just someone crossing the street? Probably. Boy, was I wrong._


	2. Chapter 2

Lily came up to me after class.

"I saw you looking at Jack," she said with a harsh tone. "If you think you've got any chance with him you're out of you're mind," she scoffed. I looked her dead in the eye. "Not going to say anything?" she taunted. I just kept looking at her, wishing that maybe I could light her hair on fire with my glares. That's all I ever did now if confronted - stare, hoping for them to go away, to leave me alone. She started to get angry and grabbed my forearm. Her fingers dug in to the morning-fresh scars I had made this morning.

_It can happen to anyone, no matter how innocent. I walked passed the entrance to the alleyway when he grabbed me. He snatched my wrist, his hand appearing from the dark like lightning. His nails dug in to me while his other hand covered my mouth before I could yell out. I knew what was happening, and I could do nothing about it._

"Just keep your hands off him," Lily snarled, releasing her grip from my hands. Lily, the most popular girl in school was once again going after what she wanted. Her group of friends showed up, giving me equally bitchy looks as they walked away. I rubbed my arm, tracing my fingers along some of my older scars. I didn't notice Jack walk up behind me.

_I mumbled and kicked and tried to scream but couldn't breathe well enough to even talk. His arm was around my entire upper-body while his other hand was still firmly on my mouth. I kicked him in the nuts and he let go for just a second before yanking me by the arm as I tried to get away, and throwing me to the ground. I backed away but hit some old bins. I tried to stand up but he struck me in the back with a powerful kick and I buckled in a heap on the cold, wet ground._

Jack put an arm on my shoulder and I jumped. I turned around and he had taken a step back and put his arms up. "Woah, sorry..." he said, defensively. I looked down.

"It's okay." I turned to walk away but he lightly touched my arm. He had a really gentle touch. Everything about him was gentle; the way he walked, the way he spoke, the way he held himself.

"Are you okay? I heard what she said to you, who was that?" he asked, looking concerned. I lifted my eyes a little.

"That was Lily Evans. She's a bit... Nasty." I gritted my teeth.

"I could tell," he smiled. Wow he had a gorgeous smile. "It's Samantha, right? What class have you got next?" he asked.

"Right. Umm... Math."

"Great, me too. Could you show me where to go?"

"Sure, Jack."

_I woke up an hour later. My clothes were strewn across the alley. I had a pounding headache and there were broken bottles of beer around me. Some shards of glass were in my hair, what he used to knock me out, I'm guessing. I was shaking - the ice cold wind biting my bare skin. I sat up and immediately regret it as a pounding headache made my ears ring. I pushed it to the side and dressed myself, tears streaming down my face. My hair was a mess and I was soaking wet._


	3. Chapter 3

"Is it okay of I sit with you?" asked Jack.  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
_  
I ran to the nearest store and sprinted in to the bathroom. There was no one there, thankfully. I locked myself in to one of the stalls and cried my eyes out. I cried until I got a headache. No can know about this. Absolutely no one._

"I thought I told you to keep your hands off him!"  
I had just finished washing my hands in the bathroom after class when Lily reappeared. She pushed me lightly and I stepped back. I headed out the bathroom door and she followed me until we were both standing by my locker.  
"Stop being such a whore, Sam. I saw him first."  
"You can have him, I don't want him anyway."  
"Not like you had a chance, anyway." Lily's friends surrounded her. Okay, now I was scared. I tried my best to look like I didn't care. I reached up over the lockers to grab some books I had left there. Unfortunately, my sleeve slipped down enough to reveal some scars. Lily saw, and reached for my arm. She pulled up my sleeve up to my elbow to reveal five or six old scars and two new ones. I bit my lip and stared right at her.  
"HEY! EVERYONE!" it seemed like the entire corridor turned their heads towards me. "Check out this emo's scars! Attention whore!" The entirety of the population within earshot started laughing.

_I fixed myself up in the bathroom. My little purse had a hairbrush, lipgloss and some foundation which I used to look normal again. The money I had in there was gone, of course. So was the necklace my now-passed grandmother gave to me on the day she died.  
*"Give this to your granddaughter," she said. "Pass it on, for me."*  
It was a solid gold chain with a an owl pendant. The owl's eyes were big and black. A tear rolled down my cheek as I placed a hand where it should have been. I glanced at the clock on the wall of the bathroom. 8:55. I still had 20 minutes walk. Maybe a ten minute run?_

"Lily... Please..." I whispered, looking down. Her grip was too tight on my wrist for me to even budge. A tear splashed to the ground. She got closer to me and growled.  
"Back. Off." I blushed. Everyone was still looking at me.

"Okay, I'm sorry..." I mumbled.

Jack walked up to us. He looked at Lily's hand on my arm and raised his eyebrows at Lily. She blushed and let go. Jack pulled my sleeve down again. _Such_ a gentle touch... I barely felt his hand there...

Lily looked at her watch. "Oh, wow, guys we're late!" She turned to her friends. They all nodded in agreement, "L-Let's go!" They all scurried off in a hurry.

"Late for lunch?" Jack laughed. I smiled. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks," I smiled again.

"You've got a really lovely smile..." Jack said.


	4. Chapter 4

_I opened my front door and started to head up the stairs. My mother stopped me halfway._

_"Excuse me. Where in the world have you been?! do you know it's already 9:20?!" My mother leaned on one hip and tapped her foot. I turned slowly to her, holding back tears. I wanted to tell her everything, just let it spill out so she'd know. But I knew I couldn't tell her._

_"I left Zara's house at 9:05 mum, sorry."_

_"Sorry is __**not **__going to be enough this time. You're grounded for a week. This is the fourth time in a month you've been home late! God knows what you get up to." She shook her head. I bit my lip and held back tears._

_"Alright mum, can I go upstairs now?"_

_She looked surprised at my lack of emotion towards being grounded._

_"Uh, sure... No leaving the house for-"_

_I had already slammed my bedroom door shut._

I blushed.

"Er, you think so?" Jack's compliment totally caught me off guard.

"Duh! Hey, you wanna have lunch with me?" he asked. His eyes sparkled hopefully. I almost said yes.

"Sorry, I-I can't. I've gotta... Umm..." Oh God.

"You've gotta?" Jack tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"I promised my mum I'd come home for lunch today and if I'm not there-"

"I get it, it's alright." Jack gave me a disappointed smile. "Maybe some other time?"

I slung my bag over my shoulder. "Sure." I walked away as quick as I could.

**Jack's POV**

'Guess she doesn't like me,' I said to myself. I headed out the school gates at the end of the day. I hadn't seen Samantha since lunch. I took the bus home. Unfortunately, Lily takes the same bus as me. She sat beside me, a grin on her face.

"Hey Jack," she chirrped, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Hi Lily," I said with a bored tone. I took out my phone and texted my friend Alex. Nothing important, just to try ignore her.

"Any plans after school?" she asked hopefully. I took extra long to answer.

"Umm.. No, not that I can think of."

"Great! Wanna meet up later? You can get to know the area better?"

I locked my phone. "Something just popped up!" I said with a smile. She looked taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

"My friend is visiting from New York and that means I have stuff to do." The bus stopped where I was to get off.

"Oh... Could I meet him or her?"

"Alex? Oh you wouldn't like him. No one does, really." I motioned for her to move so I could get out. She got up and let me pass. "Later, Lily."


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack's POV**

Okay so Alex wasn't coming over for another two weeks.

Alex was my best friend since 5th grade. He was the biggest pain in the ass but I loved him. I don't know why.

A day after my "conversation" with Lily, I met Samantha in the school canteen. She was sitting by herself.

"Hi Samantha," I smiled and sat opposite her. She gave a tiny smile back.

"Hey Jack, how's it going?"

We made small talk - I kept trying but she wasn't great at talking.

**Samantha's POV**

Wow I suck at talking.

I couldn't help it, every time there was a silence, I didn't know what to say. I would just look down and play with my food. Jack was making an effort to keep up a conversation. I tried talking back, but all my sentences were five, six, seven words maximum.

Just then, Lily sat beside Jack. Actually, really close to Jack.

"Jack! Samantha! Hey!" she batted her eyelashes at Jack. "How's everyone? What's new? Oh, Jack, did your friend Alex come over from New York yet?"

I looked up from my food at Jack.

"No, not yet, Lily," he said. He implied a tone as if he was talking to a five-year-old. I smirked and Lily noticed.

"Something funny?" Lily snapped.

I bit my lip and grinned. "Nope..." I noticed Jack smiling down at the table too. Lily looked at Jack, then back at me. She cleared her throat.

"Well, I've gotta go. Jack, tell me when your friend gets here, I'd love to meet him." She did the almost unthinkable and kissed Jack's cheek before walking away. Jack blushed and his eyes opened wide. I looked at him, waiting for a reaction. He made a gagging face as if he was about to throw up, which threw me in to a fit of laughter. He over-dramatically grabbed a napkin and wiped his cheek over and over where she kissed him. I clutched my sides in pain. The nice pain. I hadn't laughed like this in God knows how long.

We talked and talked and talked and before I knew it the entire hour had gone by. He was one of the very few people who knew about my scars and didn't ask about them.

"Canteen's closing sweetie," the cleaner who worked there after lunch put her hand on my back. I liked her. She was old and sweet, and every now and again I'd help her out. It was too late to do that now - if I stayed I'd be late for English. Her name was Johanna, but she insisted I call her Jo.

"Jo, this is Jack," I said, motioning to him. He smiled a charming smile and shook her hand. "Jack, this is Johanna."

"Absolute pleasure to meet you, Johanna," he said sweetly, eyes twinkling.

"Oh call me Jo! What a sweetie, you are!" Jack blushed and I grinned. "You two make an adorable couple, you know." I joined Jack in the blushing game.

"We're not... We're just friends," Jack explained.

"Oh hohoho! Silly me!" She turned to me and used her hand to cover her mouth from Jack. He could still hear her whisper "How can you know him and not try to do something about it?"

"J-Jo!" i exclaimed, turning scarlet all over. Jack laughed and excused us so we could get to class.

_That was the first night I cut._

_I don't think I had a reason to do it, either. I had cut just once before, because of Lily and some other stuff like my dad (I'll get to him later) and I swore on my dead turtle Max's soul that I would not do it again. I hope Max forgave me. I'm sorry Max._

_It wasn't until I fell asleep that I realised I had a reason to cut. It was all my fault._

_I stayed at Zara's too long._

_I stopped to tie my shoes, those six, seven seconds could have got someone else caught by him instead of me._

_I wasn't wearing enough - Jeans, a t-shirt and a coat._

_I wasn't strong enough to hold him off._

_It was my fault, and that's why. I blamed myself._


	6. Chapter 6

**Jack's POV**

Samantha and I ate lunch together everyday. She was secretive. Very secretive. I realised that it wasn't just with me, she was the quietist in every class. I guess that made me feel better. No, not in that way. I mean, it's not like she was being super open and social with everyone and then totally closed up when she talked to me.

Even though I hadn't asked, I was curious about her scars. Not nosy, not judgemental, I just cared. I didn't want to ask just yet.

"I play piano," she told me, pointing the prongs of her fork at me before stabbing her macaroni again.

"I play guitar. I prefer electric but acoustic's good too," I smiled. Lily walked past and gave Samantha a nasty look. Samantha brought her hand up to her chest, where a necklace pendant would've sat if it were there.

"Why do you do that?" I touched the fingers that were still placed on her chest. She looked me dead in the eye and cleared her throat as if she was about to tell me everything. Instead, she moved her hand and picked up her cutlery again.

"Habit, I suppose."

**Samantha's POV**

"When's your birthday?" he asked.

"Two weeks - November 17th," I replied without looking up.

I guess this is the part where people reading this start to hate me and love sweet little Jackie. Let me explain something.

I am never going to trust anyone ever again. Even if I have to die alone eventually, I can't bring myself to put myself in someone else's care, except for my mother.

"Do I have to get you a gift?" Jack asked.

"Oh of course not!"

"Alright, what do you want?" he grinned.

I think he was further ahead in this relationship than I was. He must've read my mind.

"I know I barely met you like, what, two weeks ago? I want to get you something. I just feel different with you, you seem different." it felt like he was staring right in to my mind, reading every thought.

'This macaroni sucks.' 'Did I do my physics homework?' 'Wow, Jack I could just stare at your eyes all day long.'

"You seem like you've been through something. You've got secrets, right?"

"Everyone's got secrets, Jack."

"Your secrets are bigger though. Bigger than other people's." He got that thoughtful look in his eyes that made him look like he was concentrating on something only he could see.

Just then he put his hand on the underside of my outstretched forearm. Through my sleeve his thumb traced the outline of some scars, gentle, as always. I couldn't bring myself to move my hand. It tickled, but still felt amazing.

"Sammy? Jackie? I'm sorry, canteen's closing." Jo poked her head in the door. Jack blushed, and moved his hand. But he didn't lift his hand. He rand it down, from my elbow to my wrist, over my palm and my fingers, before getting up.

We stood outside the canteen door, just like after every lunchtime. But this time, Jack pulled out a black pen from his pocket and took my hand. He wrote his number n the back of my hand.

"You don't have to call. Or text. Just if you want to talk to someone. I just love listening to you," he smiled awkwardly, but it was so cute I almost melted. I looked down and blushed.

"Sure," was all I could manage. He was off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Samantha's POV**

Today was a day for a lot of firsts.

"A whole two weeks?!" Jack yelled angrily in to his phone. He was talking to Alex.

We were sitting on the kerb outside Subway. We decided to go out that lunch.

"Jesus Christ, I'm so sorry..." Jack's tone immediately changed back to the one I was used to - calm, soft, gentle. "I'm really sorry, man. No, don't worry about it. You don't have to come over at all if you don't want to."

Silence.

"Alright..." Jack continued. "Ill see you then." He apologised a million times before hanging up the phone. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"No. No, not really."

"Wanna tell me?"

That was the first time I asked him to talk to me. To tell me what was wrong, and if he was okay. He took a sip of his diet coke and said,

"Yeah Alex isn't coming for another four weeks..."

"What were you so sorry about?"

"He's not coming because... His parents died in a car accident."

Jack sounded like he was about to cry. He pressed his hands to his eyes and sat there for a few minutes in silence. Finally, he spoke.

"They were like second parents to me. His mom was a better mom than mine could ever be." He almost sounded angry.

That was the first time he spoke to me in an angry voice. Eve though he wasn't mad at me, it still felt... Weird. I let him continue.

"It's not fair. Wy do bad things happen to good people?! They had a twelve year old daughter. Oh my God."

He actually cried this time. Quiet sobbing.

"It's... It's okay Jack..." I put an arm around his shoulders.

That was the first time I touched him. He had touched me before, but never the other way.

"These things happen, Jack. Even if the people it happened to didn't deserve it."

For a second I thought about my happening.

It was almost the same. Except for two things.

I was still alive.

I deserved mine.

"I know, I know..." Jack's voice was hoarse. He wiped his tears and cleared his throat. "Sorry, I'm such an idiot for crying. God."

"Hey. You're not an idiot for crying. From the second you were born, it meant you were alive."

"Where'd you hear that?" he asked and smiled. Even his sad smiles were cute.

"Tumblr," I shrugged and he laughed.

"Thanks, Samantha," he put his head on my shoulder. His hair tickled my neck but it felt good. Great, actually.

"Just... Just call me Sam."

That was the first time I told anyone but my mother and Zara to call me Sam.

"Sam. I like it," he laughed.

**Jack's POV**

Later that evening I went he and told dad what happened, and if Alex could stay over a little longer that planned. Almost immediately, he said "yes, no problem."

"Is mom still out?"

"Yes, son."

"No surprise." I mumbled as I went upstairs.

Sam had texted me. I smiled as soon I saw her name on the screen. She texted half an hour ago, saying;

'How're you holding up?"

"Okay, thanks :) My dad said Alex could stay over a little longer, if he needed to."

"That's great :)"

I lied down on my bed and stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jack's POV**

"Wanna come over today?"

She took quite a while to respond. Too soon? Probably.

It was two days after I found out about Alex and his parents. He hadn't told me extensive details, and I didn't ask. He'd probably tell me when he got here.

My mother was home today. Hungover, but home. She abused my father a lot. If he wasn't home, which wasn't often, she'd turn on me. Just a few bruises - no scars I'd have to explain. The bruises were always covered up with "slammed my hand in the car door", "banged it off a wall" or "I don't know, one of those out of the blue ones, I guess."

The warm Sunday afternoons always made me happy. Our sunroom in the back of the house was just the perfect temperature and I'd often practise guitar with the door locked. Sam texted back after about 25 minutes.

"Sure, just tell me how to get there."

I gave her directions and it turned out she lived closer than I thought. Before she got here though, mom left again without telling me where she was going. Perfect, we'd be alone.

She rang the doorbell and I sprang from the sunroom couch.

"Hey! Come in," I let her pass me. She looked around and smiled.

"Nice house." I grinned and let her to the kitchen.

"I was about to make sandwiches, want some?"

"Sure, why not," she replied.

I ran around the kitchen and filled up the counter with bottles and jars - butter, jam, peanut butter, jelly, marmalade, Nutella, honey and syrup.

"White or wheat?" I asked, head in the fridge.

"Who eats wheat?" she scoffed.

"True." I pulled out the pack of bread. She sat down on one of the stools and I sat beside her.

"Go on," I motioned to the mound of food. She picked up a butter knife and made a puzzled face at all the stuff. "Alright, I'll go first." I picked up the jar of peanut butter and slapped a bit on some bread before suddenly stopping and smiling.

I stuck my entire hand in the jar and smeared it all over Sam's mouth and nose.

She stood up in disbelief and didn't hesitate in picking up the squeezable syrup and getting it all over my face. And in my hair.

I touched my hair and glared at her. She looked scared but then I smiled and said,

"Now it's personal."

I emptied the entire jar of jam on top of her head.

"EWI HATE JAM!" she laughed and rubbed it out of her hair. She rubbed her sticky hands on my shirt and I laughed. She licked some of the peanut butter off her face and giggled. I stopped and looked at her, and couldn't help smiling.

"You've got er..." I pointed to the mess of peanut butter on her mouth. She got a tissue and wiped some of it off.

"Gone?" she asked.

"Almost..." I leaned in and kissed her and she kissed me back.


	9. Chapter 9

_But that happened five months ago._

_Zara moved away. I started to get really depressed, barely coming out of my room. I found comfort in books, music and the Internet. One day I came out of my room to get some dinner. My dad had been really tense the entire day._

_"Why don't you ever come out of your room?" he rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger._

_"I just had stuff to do..." I replied quietly. My father and I never really got along too well, but after what happened to me, my trust for adults lessened even more._

_In school when they tell you to "tell an adult", don't listen. You can't trust anyone, really._

_"You ALWAYS have stuff to do!" he raised his voice and at that point my mother walked in._

_"What's going on?" she asked, concerned._

_"You know damn well, I told you what would happen if the both of you didn't get your act together!" He pointed a slender finger at me._

_"What did I do?!" I asked, taken aback._

_"Everything, I am DONE with the BOTH of you."_

_He divorced my mother two months later. We found out he had been out gambling the night before and lost his entire savings. He gambled often enough, but it never got this bad. He took out his rage on my mother and I, but I still feel like it was my fault._

Samantha's POV

It took me a second to realise what I was doing before I pulled away. Wasn't easy to though, Jack and his hands on my arms with a tight grip I couldn't escape at first. When he felt me trying to get away, he stopped and looked a little upset.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I hesitated.

"I just... It's going a little... A little fast, don't you think? I'm sorry, Jack, I like you but..." Ohhhh my gosh the look on his face was about to make me cry. "Can we stay friends for now and see how it works out? I just want to get to know you better..." I was expecting him to say "okay" or "no problem".

"You don't trust me?"

No, Jack, I don't.

"I do!" I lied. "Please? It doesn't mean no..." He wiped his syrupy hands on his trouser legs."Could I wash up in your bathroom?" I smiled at him. Thankfully he smiled back.

"Sure, follow me..." I think he was about to reach for my hand, but he bit his lip and walked towards the stairs.

He brought me to what must have been the guest room - it looked unused and tidy plus there was no evidence of someone occupying it. The room was an en suite.

"You can wash your hair too, let me get you a towel." Jack was back in a flash with a white towel. I nodded a thanks and headed inside.

After washing my hair and face, I met Jack downstairs in the living room. He was sitting on the couch tuning his guitar. His dad had come home and the kitchen was still a mess.

"Hey Jack I- oh hello," his dad smiled. Oh crap.

"H-Hi Mr. Barakat," I stuttered.

"Jack, who's this?"

"Samantha," he said, without looking up from his guitar.

"Nice to meet you, Samantha. I don't- JACK!" Mr. Barakat turned to the mess on the kitchen counter. Jack dropped his guitar at my feet in surprise.

"The one time I don't put the strap around my neck," he mumbled. I picked it up and handed it to him.

"Thanks."

Jack and I cleaned up the kitchen in an awkward kind of silence. For once, I tried to make conversation but Jack was not having any of it. I left a while later. When I got home, I headed straight for my bed, dug my pillow in my face and screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

Next time I met Jack, it was a week before my birthday. He seemed like he totally forgot about that day at his house. To be honest, the kiss was amazing. Usually, he touched me lightly; I could barely feel he was there. But when he kissed me, he had his hands tight on my arms and his chest pressed closely to mine. He was really, really strong for someone who looked so skinny.

He came around to my house. For the first hour or so, we played Mario Kart on the DS and Modern Warfare on the PlayStation. I kicked Jack's butt in both games.

He threw down the controller in frustration.

"How did you get so good?!" he asked, lying down on the living room carpet and staring at the ceiling in defeat.

"Practice makes perfect," I said knowingly.

"You won't be able to beat Alex," he looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah we'll see. So what's he like?" I asked. Jack looked back at the ceiling and smiled.

"Bit of an ass sometimes. But he means well. If you're upset, no one - and I mean NO ONE - could possibly make you feel better. He plays guitar too - but you should hear him sing. He writes songs too, great ones..." He laughed quietly, maybe remembering a time he had with Alex before.

"He sounds nice," I smiled at him. Jack looked back at me.

"Bit of a player, by the way, watch yourself." He winked. I laughed "I will, thanks for the advice."

Jack didn't take his eyes off me. I blushed and looked away.

"Wanna play again?" I asked, pointing to the game.

"Nah, I'm tired of you beating me," he smirked. "Tell me," he sat up and leaned back on his hands. "what do you want for your birthday?"

"Jack, I told you, you don't have to get me anything." He sighed, got up properly and sat closer to me.

"I WANT to get you something. Something small, please? I'm bad at getting presents for people, especially girls. Help me out."

"Just... Get me whatever you like, okay? I'll like it, regardless." He frowned.

"Fine, but if you hate it, it's totally your fault."

"Fine," I replied, punching him in the arm lightly.

"You wanna go out for like coffee or something? I'm hungry." Jack stood up. He held out his hand for me to take. I grinned as he pulled me up.

"Sure, I'll just ask my mum."

Just then, my mother came downstairs from her room. She didn't know Jack was here.

"Oh, hello." She popped her head in the door and smiled at Jack. "Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Jack."

"Nice to meet you Jack, friend of yours, Samantha?"

"Yeah, hey we were just about to go out for a bit. That okay?"

"Just be back in a couple of hours, okay?" She stepped away from the door to let Jack pass. She mouthed a 'he's cute!' at me when he wasn't looking. I poked her and hissed a playful 'shut up!' before heading out the door.

Jack drove us to the mall. And WOW he was a bad driver. I think he almost gave me whiplash. Twice.

He jerked to a stop as my hand gripped the dashboard. "Sorry..." he scratched his head before turning off the ignition.

"It's okay," I laughed. "I'm not much better, either." I lied. I was pretty good.

We walked through the mall, Jack stopping once at the music store to drool over a guitar or two.

When we sat down and got our drinks and cakes, I looked across the café to see Lily sitting with two of her five friends.

"Oh great..." I looked down at my drink as she spotted me.

"What happened?" Jack asked. I pointed subtly at the group. "Oh shit..." Lily started to walk over to us. Thankfully we got a table with only two seats, so she couldn't sit down.

"Hey Jack!" she sung. "Hello Samantha..." she said not-as-enthusiastically.

"Hi Lily," we said in unison.

"So, Sam," she glared at me. "When was the last time you cut?"

Jack almost spit out his drink.

"E-Excuse me..?" I managed.

"You know," she continued heartlessly. "That thing you do, with the blades?" her eyes bore in to me. I looked pleadingly at Jack. He looked as dumbstruck as I did.

"C'mon Samantha! Tell me!"

"Umm... Well..."

"Lily," Jack interrupted. "Don't you have to be horrible somewhere else?" He gave her the meanest look I had ever seen. She almost looked taken aback.

"Just stay out of this Jack," she snapped.

"Hey!" He stood up. "If you think making fun of other peoples issues makes you 'cooler' or 'better' than them, you've got to get yourself checked in a mental hospital because, honey, you've fucking got it wrong." At this point, Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Let's go, Sam. I can't stand being around this bitch." He was walking away from the restaurant pretty quickly and I found it hard to keep up.

When we got in to the car, he looked at me sadly. I had tears in my eyes.

"Jack..." I mumbled, barely knowing what to say. "I'm... Tha-"

"If you say thank you I'll crash this car and kill both of us!" He said semi-seriously. I couldn't help smiling.

"Here," he handed me a tissue from the side pocket of the car's seat.

"Am I allowed to say thanks?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you. For earlier too. I'm sorry she ruined the day, it's all my fault..."

"Hey, hey... Don't..." he took my hand in his. "Cmon, I'll drop you home, okay?" I looked down at our hands which were still hooked around each other. Jack blushed and let go, starting the engine. We sat in silence for the entire ride home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jack's POV**

I dropped off dinner to my dad while he was working at the hospital. He was working late and I didn't have anything better to do but pop over.

"Thanks son, did you walk over?" he asked, noticing the raindrops on my jacket.

"Yeah. I'd better go before it gets heavier. See you at home." I smiled.

"Jack! How are you?" One of the nurses walked over and gave me a hug. Some of the other nurses noticed me and came over, saying their hellos.

"I'm great, thanks. How've you been?"

More small talk until I finally left.

Sure enough, it started to rain pretty heavily as I walked home. I didn't have a hood or umbrella, unfortunately. I stood under the porch of a bar for a few minutes but the rain didn't seem like it was going to let up. I sighed and wrapped my not-so-waterproof jacket tighter around me. Hey, Sam's house was closer from here than mine. Im sure she wouldn't mind if I stayed for a bit.

Sam. Oh wow. I couldn't stop thinking about her.

Was that thunder? I sped up a little bit.

I was her birthday tomorrow and I had ZERO. I spent all day today and yesterday in the mall looking for something. Well, I had flowers and a card but I needed something... Better.

Just then, a shine on the ground caught my eye. I almost walked straight past it. I thought it was a coin or an earring but when I bent down to take a closer look, it wasn't either. It was a necklace - a gold chain with an owl pendant on it. It was beautiful and I couldn't help thinking of Sam. I held it in my hand as raindrops rolled down my nose and hit the ground. Pocketing the necklace, I grinned and stood up, running to Sam's.

**Sam's POV**

"SAM GET THE DOOR!" Mom yelled from the kitchen. I groaned and slid off the couch. Who's calling around at 9.30?!

I had almost fallen asleep playing Pokemon White, about to make that Zekrom mine.

I yawned, running a hand through my hair. My eyes were half closed as I put on my fluffy slippers to match my pyjamas. I opened the door.

"What?" I hadn't taken a proper look at who it was.

"Erm... Hey..." that familiar woke me up in a snap.

It was Jack; shivering, soaking wet - hair plastered to his face and neck rather that up tall as normal. My eyes went wide, staring at him.

"Can... Can I come in...?" I shook my head to snap myself out of it.

"Sure sure!" it was then I realised I was in pyjamas. With my hair in a bun. In fluffy bunny slippers. With my DS in the middle of a Pokemon battle on the couch. He came in and peeled off his jacket.

"Here, I'll take it." I smiled and hung his jacket in the utility room to dry.

"Sorry to come in unannounced..." he was still shivering.

"Don't be sorry, I don't mind. Oh gosh, let me get you a blanket." I ran out and came back with some woollen blankets. He wrapped himself up and sat on the couch. "Do you want so hot chocolate? Tea?" I called from the kitchen.

"Hot chocolate would be nice..." I barely heard him. The poor baby.

Five minutes later, he seemed slightly warmed up when I emerged from the kitchen with a hot mug.

"Thanks Sam. Again, I'm sorry about-"

"No no no just shh it's okay," I smiled at him. "What were you doing anyway?" He put down his mug.

"Giving some dinner in to my dad." I gave him a confused look. "It wasn't raining when I left," he added. I giggled. We chatted for a little longer until my mother came downstairs. She completely coddled him.

"Jack! You poor little baby! Its a little late for dinner, but you're staying for something hot to eat! Would you like to spend the night? I'll drive you home if not. Samantha, get some of your old jackets - wrap this boy up properly."

I don't know if it was the heat or embarrassment, but Jack turned bright red.

"Umm... It's okay, Mrs. Jones..."

"Call me Helen sweetie!"

"Alright, Helen. Its just if I'm not home when my dad gets back I'd be in trouble... But thanks so much for the offer, I'll definitely be back for dinner some day." He grinned and my mum lit up. She was treating him like the son she never had.

He eventually left, unfortunately. I was hoping he'd stay for longer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Samantha's POV**

The smell of my favourite breakfast woke me up. When I finally got my eyes open, my mother was standing in front of me, tray in hand. She had a party hat on and a noise maker in her mouth. She blew in to the rainbow-coloured noise maker.

"Happy seventeenth birthday!" she exclaimed. There was a wrapped box and a card on my bedside table.

"Mom!" I was so excited. Sitting up, I gave her a hug as she set the tray on the table.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Hot blueberry muffin with cream and hot chocolate... With cream. Your favourite, of course!" I hugged her again. "Can I come in?" she asked. I nodded and she climbed in to bed beside me as I munched on my muffin.

"Thanks so much mom," I managed between bites.

"What for? Open your present, come on!" I set the plate down and dusted the crumbs off my hands. Picking up the envelope, I found a card and a voucher for GameStop.

"OH MY GOD YAY!" I screamed, squeezing my mom.

"And the box!" It was a big box wrapped up in blue-green wrapping paper. I ripped it apart slowly to put my mother in to more agony. "Hurry up!" she repeated about fifty times.

When I finally got the box open, there was a little bit of tissue paper to go through. I moved it away and pulled out a dress - knee length, midnight blue with sequins and beads along the bottom hemline.

"Mom..."

"You hate it. Oh I knew you would."

"I love it!"

"Really?! That's great! It's for a party next week - you're aunt's 50th anniversary, okay?"

"Okay. Wow mom it's beautiful, thank you!" I gave her another hug before finishing my breakfast.

**Jack's POV**

"Hey, are you home?"

"Yeah. Why, coming over?"

"Can I? I have something to give you!"

"Jack!" I could hear her laugh. "Sure, see you in a bit."

She hung up and I sighed. I hope she liked her presents.

I got to her house in about twenty minutes. I triple checked the necklace in my pocket and fixed up the roses in my hand. I rang the door bell and held the flowers behind my back. She answered with a big smile.

"Jack! Come in!"

"Happy birthday!" I stepped inside and revealed the flowers from behind my back.

"Aww Jack! I love them!" she beamed took them from me to put in a vase.

"Really? It gets better. Sort of." I took out a card from my back pocket. 'Best wishes, happy birthday, blah blah blah'. She took me to the couch to read it.

"Aw!" she giggled at the little drawing of her I did. "It looks just like me!"

"You're much prettier!" she blushed and put the card down.

"Thank you, you shouldn't have. Really."

"I told you there's more, hold on. Close your eyes."

"I'm scared..." she closed her eyes but peeped out one of them.

"CLOSE!" I exclaimed. "Now hold out both of your hands." She laughed.

"This is exciting!"

I took the necklace out of my pocket but held it in my fist for a moment. Before giving it to her, I said, "Okay, wait, keep your eyes closed. This isn't your proper present, I'll get you something better okay? I promise." She smiled. "And," I continued, "Sorry it isn't wrapped or boxed, I don't know what to do with something like this."

"Just give it, Jack!" she kept laughing.

"Okay okay!" I carefully placed the owl pendant in her cupped handstand let the chain fall around it. "Open your eyes..."

Her eyes went wide. At first I smiled, yes! She liked it! But then her shock turned to sadness and tears filled her eyes.

"S-Sam...? What's wrong?" I put a hand on her shoulder, she was proper crying now and her face was in her hands. "If-if you don't like it I could take it-" All of a sudden, she threw her arms around me and sobbed in to my chest. I didn't move for a minute but then leaned back in to the couch and wrapped my arms around her. "It's okay... It'll be okay..." I tried to calm her down. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

She did. She spilt everything.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jack's POV**

"...and it's all my fault and I can't tell anyone because I'm too scared!"  
She finished in a sobbing, gasping mess of tears.  
"Hey, hey... Stop crying, please? It's okay... Calm down..." her crying quietened down as she shuffled against my chest. I had a hand on the back of her head and ran my fingers through her hair, moving my hand up and down. I stopped moving my hand for a second and she looked up at me. I smiled and she nuzzled my neck.  
"You give good hugs," she mumbled. I smiled and hugged her tighter.  
Just then my phone started ringing in my pocket. Sam sat up so I could check it. I would have let it ring out, but it was Alex.  
"I've... sorta gotta take this. Sorry..." I explained. She waved it off as she moved the phone closer to my face. I smiled and answered.  
"Hey Gaskarth, how's it going?"  
"Same old."  
He sounded tired and weary.  
"I just wanted to let you know that my aunt want's me to go over to your place sooner. She thinks it'd be 'better for me'." I could hear him make quotation marks through the phone. "I kinda miss ya anyway," he admitted. I laughed.  
"Sure, so when is it now?"  
"Tuesday, three days."  
"Tuesday. Right. I'll see you then. You sure you're alright?"  
"I'm fine," he said. "See you."  
"Is Alex okay?" Sam asked after I hung up.  
"He's fine, he's coming over on Tuesday now. His aunt is sending him over early." She smiled and leaned back on my chest, wrapping an arm around my waist. "And please don't think the way you do, Sam."  
She looked up at me. "What do you mean?" Her face was raw from crying. I wiped a stray tear from her cheek.  
"It's not your fault, Beleive me, trust me, I know it isn't. It might feel that way, but ask anyone and they will tell you it's not."  
She smiled, she didn't believe me.  
"I'm serious Sam. Just... Please, know I'm here for you okay. I like you, I really do, and i want to help you. Just trust me, that's all I ask?" I was lost for proper words but I was trying my hardest to get my point across. Alex was much better at this than me.  
"I'll try," she mumbled. I took her face in my hands.  
"No. You won't try, you will. Please? I just... I feel like ill never be able to do enough to make you feel beautiful. Because you are, Samantha Jones. You really are."

**Samantha's POV**:  
"Beautiful?"  
"Yes. Really."  
My heart felt like it leaped then relaxed and just turned to mush in an instant. I let a shy, grateful smile spread across my face and he smiled back.

"Hey mum! You're looking wonderful today, you know."  
She looked up from her chopping board then glanced at her apron and raised an eyebrow at me.  
"What do you want?" she sighed.  
"Nothing!" I lied. "Can't I compliment my mother without-"  
"No."  
"But I just-"  
"What do you want?" I furrowed my brow and sighed.  
"Can Jack and Alex come to the party on Saturday?" I sighed.  
Silence.  
"I'll see."  
That usually meant yes. "Alright," I mumbled, hiding my excitement of taking Jack.  
And Alex. I was nervous to meet him. Well, I'm nervous to meet anyone but he was a friend of Jack's so he must've been... Okay. I guess I just didn't know what to expect. Either way, Alex and Jack were coming to this huge anniversary party.  
My aunt knew a lot of people. Like, loads. For her birthday last year, the were over 100 people. I barely knew any of them, but she seemed to know everyone's name and family history. When she eventually got tired of talking to people, she wanted to talk about people, so she came over to me and started pointing out literally everyone and telling me who they were, where they worked, who their parents were etcetera etcetera. My head was dizzy by the end of it. Her husband was the total opposite; quiet, lonely, just a couple of friends he met at work. Retired now, those friends were distant. They complimented each other quite well.

Tuesday afternoon, Jack had picked Alex up from the airport and wanted me to meet him as soon as possible. So we did, in a cafe at the mall.  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance, m'lady," he grinned, taking my hand with a firm grip. I blushed.  
"Hi."

A/N: wow sorry for not posting in forever? New eye at of school is always hectic and I just haven't got any time. I've got creative writing classes every second week, so that should give me some more writing time :) sorry, again!


	14. Chapter 14

Jack's POV

I couldn't stop hugging Alex. I think the first time we hugged, it was a solid two minutes, but it felt too short.

He shook Sam's hand and she looked pretty nervous. Poor thing. We sat at our table after Sam ordered our coffees.

"Hey, I'm sorry," I said, concerned.

"No, no. No talk about that okay?" Alex reassured. "How have you been?" I was a little surprised.

"Great, settling in to school pretty well. I think people like me. I hope."

"Think?" he glanced to the counter where Sam was standing. "Your girlfriend?"

"N-no! No, she's a friend. Just a friend."

"Great," he smiled.

"Hey, go easy on her, okay? She's different. You don't just pick someone like that up."

He was about to speak again, probably some dumb comeback, when Sam walked back to our table with three cups.

"One latte, one cappo and a tea for me," she plopped down beside me opposite Alex.

"So did you meet Jack at school?" Alex asked Sam. Her eyes widened.

"Er... Yeah, yeah. School," muttering, both of us remembering Lily. "Sorry... About your parents..." she mumbled.

"Oh no, please don't. It's alright." He smiled sweetly at her. I didn't expect her to smile back. She did.

Samantha's POV

Alex was so sweet. He had barely talked to me, but I just wanted to hug him. That's weird, isn't it?

"Are you and Jack going out?" he asked me. I glanced at Jack who was glaring at Alex.

"Umm... No, no we're not," I mumbled. I felt Jack's hand on my arm underneath the table. He ran his thumb over my scarred wrists, making me shudder ever-so-slightly.

"You're awfully quiet," he grinned at me. I cleared my throat and attempted to change the subject.

"Hey, umm, it's my aunt's anniversary this weekend and she's going to have a big party or whatever..." Both boys were staring at me. "I can bring a couple of guests," I continued, "and I was wondering if you two wanted to come along..?" I waited for their reply and then Alex laughed quietly.

"Are you asking the two of us out?"

I heard Jack kick him under the table.

"Ow!"

"You deserved that."

"Maybe. I'm free, what about you Jack-o?"

"If Alex is free so am I. I'll be there," he smiled at me, setting off the butterflies in my stomach.

"Great," I smiled down at my hands.

Alex's POV

Samantha drove back with us to Jack's house. Jack's dad wasn't home yet. I hadn't seen their new house before, so Jack gave me the grand tour while Samantha set up some games on the XBox. We both came downstairs and Jack said he had to go to the bathroom.

I sat beside Samantha on the floor and waited for Halo to load.

"Jack tells me you play piano," I said.

"I try," she replied.

"So how come you're so quiet, then?" I asked. I was known for being a little nosy.

"I don't know, really," she muttered, pulling the sleeves down over her hands. "How long do you know Jack?" she asked. She speaks!

"Ah we go way back. My father and Jack's father were great friends. When Jack's mother started to get a bit... Well, you know, my dad was a real support for Jack's dad." She was listening carefully to every word. "Would you believe we hated each other at first?" She smiled, showing off a set of brilliant white teeth. I looked down at my hands and smiled. "Couldn't stand the look of him. Every thing I he did pissed me off. Then we got put in to the same classes and after having to go to each other's houses so often, I guess we just clicked. Been inseparable then."

I looked up to see her gazing at me, completely absorbed in to my dumb little story. I was about to speak again, until Jack came back in to the room.

"Who's playing who first?" he asked.

"I'll play you first, Jack," I suggested.

"Bring it, bitch."

A/N: can I just say thank you for all the wonderful reviews, and I'm sorry for not posting quick. I'm trying, honestly!


	15. Chapter 15

**Samantha's POV**

Alex kicked both our asses in every game Jack owned.

"Jack told me you'd beat me after I whooped him," I said with a smile.

"Jack was right!" Alex replied. I glanced at my watch.

"Oh, I'd er... Better go. Mum's expecting me home right about... Now." I stood up and pulled on my hoodie. "See you guys," I muttered.

"Oh hey let me walk you out." Jack stood up with a grin.

"See you at the party, Samantha," Alex waved with a smirk.

I almost told him to call me Sam. No. No. No no no.

'You're doing it again. Don't don't don't-'

"Samantha?" Alex said again, snapping me out of my daze. "You... Okay?"

"Sorry. I'm... yeah, bye Alex."

I headed for the door and forgot Jack was right behind me. He stopped me outside the house before I could walk away.

"Hey, hold on!" He held my hand with a firm grip. I swallowed hard.

"Y-yeah?"

"What's gotten in to you, Sam? Did Alex say something to you?"

"No no, I'm sorry, it's nothing. I'm fine."

I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm not fucking fine.

"Something's wrong, and you're not going until you tell me," Jack said. I could hear the childish, stubborn tone in his voice.

"I'm just... The same. The usual. You should know by now, Jack."

"You're not the same, you're being weird," he said bluntly.

"It's..."

'Tell him.' My insides screamed. 'He's been nothing but help, you know that.'

"My dad. He's umm..."

"He's what?"

"He's going to be at the party, too."

**Jack's POV**

Samantha's tales of her father were not pleasant.

She had told me that he came back to their house one night. Drunk, stumbling, slurring and dangerous. Her mother had tried to calm him down and ask him to leave, but he just kept shouting "it's my house!" over and over again, until he got so frustrated that he picked up a vase and threw it to the wall. He continued to throw things around the house, neither Sam or her mother having the heart to call the police. Eventually, he hit Helen, and she fell to the ground.

That's when Sam stepped in and started yelling at her dad for hurting her mother.

Big mistake.

She said she doesn't remember much after that, but she woke up on her couch with her mother by her side, a very large bruise on the back of her leg (which still hasn't fully cleared) and a bleeding forehead.

I tightened the black tie around my neck and threw my blazer on. I ran my hand through my hair one last time when the doorbell rang. I heard my dad open the door for Alex.

"Jack'll be down in just a moment, son. Sit down a while," my dad said kindly. "Can I get you a drink?"

"I'm fine, thanks Tony," Alex replied.

Dad had a long, agonising chat with Alex about his parents and how we were always going to be there for him. Alex managed to sit through it, while I had my ear pressed firmly against the door.

"Jack!" dad called out. "Alex is here, come on!"

"Coming!" I yelled back.

Alex was dressed identical to me, black tie, blazer and pants with a white shirt.

"I'm driving," Alex declared when we walked out the front door.

"Whatever," I mumbled back.

"What's fucking you over?" Alex asked. Clearly concerned. Not.

I told him about Sam's dad during the ride over, and how nervous she had been about it.

"Ouch," was all he could say when I had finished. He had a slight worried look now, too, but just as Alex does, he managed to hide it pretty well.

That's what always worried me greatly about Gaskarth. He hid his feeling way too well. Only after hours of endless prying could you get his problems out of him. I had known him for so many years, and I still couldn't get a word out of him without a great effort. It bugged me sometimes, but it think it's because he hates to burden people. No matter how moron-like he seems.

**Alex's POV**

We pulled up to a grand hotel, who's lobby was complete with expensive-looking lights, elegant flower bouquets and polished off furniture that shone so bright it could make you go blind. We followed some signs that pointed towards a hall for an anniversary and spotted Samantha and her mother, who I was told is named Helen, waiting by the entrance to the venue. I could hear gentle music drifting from the slightly ajar doors.

Samantha looked amazing.

She was wearing a dark blue dress with sparkling sequins all over. Her usual naturally straight hair was now loosely curled and hung neatly around her shoulders. A light blue cardigan fit tight around her arms all the way down to her wrists. I caught Jack staring as we were walking towards them.

"Don't start drooling or anything, loverboy," I scoffed. He hit my arm which made Samantha giggle.

"Hey guys," she smiled shyly.

"M'lady," I over-enunciated. She laughed. What a sweet little laugh she had.

"Hey Sam," Jack said, suddenly playing shy guy.

"Oh you two look wonderful!" Helen exclaimed. "So handsome, right Sam?" she beamed.

"Yeah... Yeah, I guess.." she looked down.

"Let's get inside, then." Helen took Samantha's arm and lead us all to the large doors. The elderly employee manning the red velvet rope didn't even look twice at Helen, or check his guest list. Instead, he greeted her like they were best friends.

"Helen! You look beautiful. You too, Sammy!"

"Thanks!" they chirped in unison.

"Go on in," he unhooked the rope and pushed open the glass door.

"He's Reed. He was our neighbour a while back," Samantha explained.

"Pleasant fellow," Jack stated.

**A/N:** Okay there's no excuse, I'm so sorry. This is a filler, but its long so the next one (which I'm working on right now) is going to be interesting. Can I just say thank you so much for reading this and posting reviews. If there's any suggestions you'd like to make, please do in the reviews. You don't even need an account here to do so!

love you xx


	16. Chapter 16

**Jack's POV**

I was trying my level best to keep my eyes off Sam. No, not the creepy way, but I just couldn't help gazing at her; her smile, her glittering eyes, the way her whole face lit up when she laughed, her cute little movements to a song she liked which resulted in even more contagious laughter.

Alex and I pretty much stayed side-by-side the whole night. Sam tried her best to stay with us, but was frequently called away by relatives, friends and friends of relatives.

"Jack, Alex, come here!" Sam took both of our hands and pulled us through the hall. "I want you guys to meet my Aunt Jenny, the lady of the night, the whole reason we're here!"

Jenny was tall - like skyscraper tall. To make it worse, Jenny wore heels, and at age 70-ish, did not look a day over 50.

"Samantha, is this your sister or your mother's sister?" Alex asked with a smirk while shaking her hand.

"Aren't you a charmer!" Jenny beamed. "You two are?"

She stared down at us. I could only image it was worse for Alex, as he was a few inches shorter than me. Her dress was long, red and decorated with large flowers. Her long nails were painted a glamorous red.

"I'm Jack," I said. "And this is my friend Alex. We're friends with Sam."

"What good looking friends you've found yourself Sam!" She exclaimed. Sam and I blushed, Alex chuckled.

"Jenny!" she hissed with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh! Sorry... John! John, hi!" She scurried off to meet with another countless number of guests.

"Here, come meet my uncle," she gripped our hands again, her skin soft against mine. She let go far too soon when we approached an aged, but happy-looking man.

"And this is my uncle George. Georgie, meet Alex and Jack," Samantha said. We shook his rough hand. He was much shorter than Jenny, dressed more simply - the complete opposite to his wife.

George and Jenny. It had a cute ring to it.

Jack and Sam. Not so cute.

Alex and Sam. Pretty cute. Okay, really cute.

Sam snapped me out of my daze.

"Let's step outside a bit, it's getting a little crowded," she suggested.

We made our way to the back of the large hall and opened up a small, old door, which looked out of place compared to the glitzy-glam of the entire building.

**Alex's POV**

The cold wind was like a hard slap in the face. I instantly started to shake.

"I fuckin' hate the cold," I spat.

"Oh don't be such a baby," Samantha laughed. She lifted up her arms and took a deep breath. "I love the winter," she whispered.

"I'm more of a summer-kinda guy," I mumbled, rubbing my hands together.

The dim light was relaxing compared to the bright, loud lights inside. Even the hotel's garbage cans looked tidy.

"Let's play truth or dare," Jack said, pulling an empty glass beer bottle out of one of the smaller cans. He sat on the cold ground and looked up at us both.

"I'm down," Samantha said as she sat down gracefully beside Jack. They both looked up at me. I did NOT want to sit on the almost-frozen concrete.

"Oh alright," I moaned. "But if these pants get ruined, you guys owe me new ones."

"What a drama queen," Jack mumbled to Samantha. She giggled quietly.

"Okay Jack you first!" I demanded, trying to change the subject.

"Wait!" Jack stood up and ran back inside in a flash. Before I could even question him or Samantha, he was back with three bottles of beer. He handed one to me and I laughed.

"Oh this is going to be fun," I said, taking my first swig already. Samantha looked worriedly at the bottle in her hand.

**Samantha's POV**

I don't drink! I never drink! Okay, I did once, but it was because of that one time that I don't drink.

"I don't drink..." I mumbled. Alex looked positively horrified. Jack was slightly taken aback.

"YOU DON'T DRINK?!" he exclaimed. Was he drunk already?

"No! And shut up!"

"Oh come on... What's the worst that could happen?" He pressed. He took the bottle off me and snapped it open before handing it back. I glanced at Jack who looked a bit concerned.

"If she doesn't want to," he said finally, "she doesn't have to."

My saviour.

I took a sip anyway.

"Okay, Jack. Spin," I demanded. He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

The bottle spun. And spun. And spun.

And it landed on Alex.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to... Tell the next girl that passes by over there that you love her," Jack and I sniggered as Alex placed his bottle down with a thud and stood up. We stood up and hid near the sidewalk where a few people were walking by.

Finally, a girl our age walked past. Alex stopped her and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you," he said. It came out steady, not slurred like I expected.

She stared back in to his eyes for a second before realising he was slightly wasted. I thought he was going to get slapped. Instead, she glanced at his lips and proceeded to grab his face and kiss him for all she was worth. Jack's hand shot up to his mouth and I burst in to fits of giggles. Alex kissed her back and before it could go any further, she pulled away and walked off.

Alex walked back over to us with a satisfied look on his face. He turned back around to see if he could catch another glimpse of her, but she was gone.

"Damn, she was hot!" he hollered as he sat back down. I couldn't stop laughing and Jack's hand was still glued to his face.

"Moving swiftly along!" Jack said, still in awe.

Alex spun, and it landed on me. Uh-oh.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," I said worriedly.

"What's the longest you've made out with someone?" Alex asked with a smirk.

I glanced at Jack.

"Not long. Actually, I've never made out with anyone. Just kissed."

"WHAT?! How many people?" Alex asked.

"You only get to ask one question!" I replied.

"How many people?!"

"One!"

"Only?!"

"So?!"

"OKAY!" Jack cut in. "Sam I believe it's your turn to spin." Jack hiccuped and we laughed for a solid five minutes. Finally, I spun the bottle and it landed on Jack. We were all pretty tipsy by now.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He looked confident.

"Have you ever... Kissed another boy? While sober?"

This time, Jack glanced at Alex. What was going on?

"Okay, well..." Jack started.

"JACK!" Alex yelled.

"WHAT?!" Bad time to be sitting between the two.

"I went out with Alex for a while," Jack blurted out. My eyes went wide. Simultaneously, Alex lied down on the ground with his hands pressed to his eyes.

"For fuck's sake..." "I'm going to kill him..." "Retard..." etc. etc. were grumbled by Alex. Now I was full of questions.

"Seriously?! When?! For how long?! Just went out or were you together?! Tell me!" I tugged at Jack's sleeve.

"Yes, seriously. About three years ago. For six months. We were together. Happy?" He sighed.

"So you two are bi? Gay?" Looking back on that night I could tell I wasn't myself. I'm never that blunt!

"No. We're both straight!" Alex barked. "It was an experiment, we told no one, it didn't work out, full stop. Jack, spin." Alex silenced us both.

"Ooookay... Go Jack," I said quietly.

We played for a few hours, each of us taking turns sneaking more beers from inside. No one felt cold any more.

Jack spun, and it landed on Alex.

"I pick dare."

Jack burped loudly before slurring, "Make out with Sam."

"What?" I laughed. "With me?"

"No! The other Samantha, dimwit. Come here." Alex said with a frown. I scooted closer to him. Before he could press his lips to mine I stopped him.

"Smile first, pretend you're going to enjoy it," I giggled. He grinned, good enough for me.

He moved in closer and placed his lips on mine. After a few seconds, his tongue ran across my bottom lip as I opened my mouth just an inch. His tongue slipped inside as I let out an involuntary moan. I could taste the alcohol on his tongue and lips. As if on impulse, his hands slid around my waist and pulled me a little closer. My hands, which were around his neck, began to run through his soft brown hair.

I felt ecstatic. He made me feel good, like I was on a high. I smiled in to his lips.

"You're enjoying this too much," he mumbled, barely audible. I pulled away and smiled wider.

"You're good at that," I hiccuped.

"Expert, actually." He smirked at me. I sat back at my place beside Jack.

"That was hot," he grumbled.

"You... Are disgusting," I responded.

Just then, the little back door opened.

Daddy.

**A/N:** Oooooh this was fun to write! So which paring; Jalex, Salex or... Jam? (AW JAM OMG). And check it, I updated quickly!


	17. Chapter 17

**Samantha's POV**

I stood up quickly. Too quick. My head started to swim.

"D-dad," I managed. "Hi."

"And I'm the drunkard," he laughed dryly. I blushed and looked pleadingly down at Jack who seemed to half-come to his senses. He stood up clumsily, almost falling back down again. He took my hand and held it tight, making sure my father couldn't see.

"Where's mom?" I asked.

"Inside, she wants you. Come on." Alex stood up and stayed close to me. I really felt safer with those two near me.

"Samantha! Have you been drinking?!" My mother yelled. No one but my family was left. The previously crowded hall seemed even bigger now.

"Y-yes mom. A bit. I'm sorry." She sighed, disappointed.

"Well, you're in no state to be lectured. Lets go, come on."

"Bye Jack," I smiled. "See you Alex."

"I'm coming too," my dad added. My eyes went wide. Suddenly, Jack cut in.

"A-actually, Helen. My dad asked if it was okay if I could stay over with you guys tonight. He's working late and doesn't want to leave me home alone again."

Mom looked at Jack's seemingly-truthful face.

"Alright sweetie, that's fine. Alex? Where are you staying?"

"I-I-I sleep over at J-Jack's," he answered. The alcohol was slowing his thought process.

"I guess you'll have to come too, then," mom declared. I had to try and fight a smile.

"Sobering up is icky," Jack moaned before taking another sip of his coffee from where he was standing in the corner of the room. Alex was sprawled across my bedroom floor, still asleep.

"Hey, Jack?" Talking hurt my throbbing head, but saying something was necessary.

"Thank you so much for offering to come with me last night," I muttered, pulling my pyjama sleeves over my hands. "I really appreciate it."

"I couldn't really let you go alone. It's no problem," he smiled and came to sit beside m on my bed. He set his coffee down on my table. "What happened when we got home? I can't remember much."

"Well, what do you remember?" I inquired.

"Driving back in total silence... Stumbling up some stairs... And then yelling. Lots of yelling."

Jack was still in his blazer and pants. His hair was tousled and stuck up even higher than usual. His tie was loosely hanging around his neck.

Damn, he looked good.

I found myself staring when he asked, "What do you remember?" I looked away, blushing.

"Pretty much the same... Is my dad still home?"

"No idea, your mother brought up a coffee cup when she realised I was awake. I haven't been downstairs yet."

"My mom loves you too much," I remarked.

"Hard not to love all this," he replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

**Jack's POV**

"I hate it," Alex groaned from his place on the floor. "I hate all of you."

"Alex is grumpy when he's hungover," I whispered.

"No," he sat up with a cross look on his face. "I'm always grumpy. You just can't tell with this smile." He shot us a crooked grin, which only made Sam and I laugh.

"Who's house am I in?" He mumbled.

"Mine," Sam chimed in.

"Yay." He didn't seem excited.

"Okay now for the real question," he managed to stand up and walk closer. "How many people did I kiss last night?"

Sam and I looked at each other.

"Two," we said together.

"Eh," he shrugged. "Not impressive. Who?"

"A complete stranger," I said. "And Samantha."

"Samantha?!" He looked horrified for about a second, before letting out a 'hmph' with a shrug and flopping down on the bed. Sam turned scarlet.

I was so jealous of Alex. I kept kicking myself mentally for daring Alex to kiss Sam. As if I couldn't have pushed her away even more. All I wanted to do was be hers.

"How was it? Awesome, I bet," Alex said bluntly. Sam looked down, embarrassed.

"Umm... I..."

"Do you want a coffee, Sam?" I asked. She looked at me thankfully.

"I'd love one," she muttered.

"Thanks Jack, I'll have one too," Alex snapped.

**Alex's POV**

We all trudged down the stairs. The sight we were met with was not very inviting.

Helen was sitting at the round dining room table with her head in her hands, and Samantha's father, Kevin was hissing swear words and commands at his former wife.

"Mom? Are you alright?" Samantha asked, running to her mothers side and interrupting her father. She left Jack and I standing awkwardly at the door.

"I'm fine sweetie, did you need some coffee? I was going to bring some up in a minute."

"It's alright, mom," Samantha replied. "And I'm really sorry about last night. We all are." Helen looked at Jack and I. We both nodded and apologised.

"You all should be," Kevin growled. "I don't know who you boys think you are, getting my daughter drunk like that?" Samantha walked back to us.

"It's not their fault, dad," she said sternly.

"Of course," he said sarcastically. "It's all yours," he spat.

"Fine, it's all my fault, dad. What are you going to, hit me again?"

Kevin's eyes went wide. Samantha grabbed for the nearest hand (mine) for comfort. I gripped her hand tight and rubbed circles on her fingers with my thumb. Jack put his hand on her back when he felt her tense.

"Is that any way to talk to your father?"

"You're not my father though," she replied, voice thick with attitude. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the full effects of the alcohol still hadn't worn off. Kevin stepped forward, but she stood her ground. I wanted to leave, get out of this kind of scary situation, but I know Samantha needed me, needed us. I saw Jack flinch when Kevin inched closer.

"That's quite enough," Helen interjected. "Stop scaring them."

"Tell her," Kevin snapped.

"Not now," Helen mumbled.

"Why not?! Fine, I'll do it."

"Do what? Mom?" Samantha looked well and truly lost.

"I'm moving back with you and your mother."

The whole room fell in to a deadly silence for a moment. Samantha didn't say a word, but rather stormed out of the room and then out of the house.

"Sam!" Jack called. He ran after her, leaving me standing, lost and out of place in the kitchen. Helen sighed and proceeded to make another cup of coffee.

"T-thanks Helen."

"It's alright, love. I'll bring it upstairs for you if you like."

I shuffled up the stairs and peered out of Samantha's bedroom window.

Samantha was standing in Jack's arms, crying her eyes out in their back garden.


	18. Sorry

I'm not sure how many will care, but I won't be updating this story anymore :\ I've got a lot going on w/ family etc and I don't think I'll be able to keep this up. I also don't think it was going anywhere, so for now it's on hiatus.

I am however writing (ATL) fanfic on Mibba, which you can view here:

Stories/Read/502480/Sky-High/

I' sorry, thank you for reading for now.

-fatima


End file.
